Archimedes
Archimedes represented one of the Three Wise Men, namely Melchior, alongside Hippocrates and Aristotle, and came bearing gifts for the baby Jesus before later battling Caligula in Mary vs Joseph. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper 'Archimedes:' Archimedes of Syracuse was a Greek mathematician, physicist, engineer, inventor, and astronomer. Although few details of his life are known, he is regarded as one of the leading scientists in classical antiquity. Generally considered as the greatest mathematician of all time, Archimedes anticipated modern calculus and analysis by applying concepts of infinitesimals and the method of exhaustion to derive and rigorously prove a range of geometrical theorems, including the area of a circle, the surface area and volume of a sphere, and the area under a parabola. Other mathematical achievements include deriving an accurate approximation of pi, defining and investigating the spiral bearing his name, and creating a system using exponentiation for expressing very large numbers. He was also one of the first to apply mathematics to physical phenomena, founding hydrostatics and statics, including an explanation of the principle of the lever. He is credited with designing innovative machines, such as his screw pump, compound pulleys, and defensive war machines to protect his native Syracuse from invasion. Archimedes died during the Siege of Syracuse when he was killed by a Roman soldier, despite orders that he should not be harmed. Cicero describes visiting the tomb of Archimedes, which was surmounted by a sphere and a cylinder, which Archimedes had requested to be placed on his tomb, representing his mathematical discoveries. 'Melchior:' Melchior, or Melichior, was purportedly one of the Biblical Magi along with Caspar and Balthazar who visited the infant Jesus after he was born. Melchior was often referred to as the oldest member of the Magi. He was traditionally called the King of Persia and brought the gift of gold to Jesus. In the Western Christian church, he is regarded as a Saint (as are the other two Magi). Lyrics Archimedes is in cream while Hippocrates and Aristotle are in normal text. All three members of the team rapping together is in italics We have found the holy child, with the bearing of our knowledge For we observed his star at its rising, and have come to pay our homage! We have travelled out all far and wide to see him be adored! So may we all fall down before him, let us pray to Christ our Lord! Oh, this sacred shining star imports the goodness of the birth Of Jesus Christ, the Son of God! But what can I offer that is worth The equal praise assigned to Christ when classic brains should be combined? Ah! Eureka! I have found it! I shall offer out my mind! For the doctrine of fostering this child is truly prospering! So now I send out health and life in form of all my doctoring To cleanse this body free of any sickness or diseases! For no man here can live without the powers set by Jesus! And now my quotes can come in third when praises are conferred So I shall keep these presents raining down with gifts of thoughts and words! For I dearly hope this infant child grows up to carry these teachings! And I question, what is this Earthly life to live by but your preachings? Trivia *Archimedes and his teammates, Hippocrates and Aristotle, are: **the first trio to rap. **the third third-party rappers. **the first third-party rappers to be part of a team. **the third characters to represent a different character, being the Biblical Three Wise Men. **the first non-fictional characters to be part of a team. Category:Rapper Category:Team Rapper Category:Third-party Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Mary vs Joseph Category:Nice Peter Category:ERBofSmoshery